Reepicheep/personality
Although [[Reepicheep|'Reepicheep']] seems overconfident about his strength and bravery, he is actually worried about how others perceive him. In Prince Caspian, Reepicheep confesses to Aslan that he feels the need to prove himself to the world. He considered the loss or pulling of his tail a sign of dishonor. Reepicheep learns the lesson of humility by confessing this well-kept secret to Aslan. Unlike many of his fellow Old Narnians, Reepicheep still upholds the old ways of the Narnian Knights. Reepicheep shows his respect by being the First to Acknowledge High King Peter as his Leader. Much like Oreius (LWW movie) the mouse is fiercely loyal to The Kings and Queens of Narnia. He is open, honest, and miserable after he loses his tail at the battle of Aslan's How. Aslan restores Reepicheep's tail, as mentioned above, simply because the mice, who also served as Fellow Knights of Reepicheep, Love and Respect Him. Reepicheep does not need to prove himself to Aslan, because Aslan accepts him just the way he is, with or without the honor of a tail. Reepicheep is very adventurous. He loved to fight in battles, and was also quite good at chess. It is also mentioned in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader book that Reepicheep is an excellent swimmer. It was Reepicheep's dream and all-engrossing desire to sail to the end of the world, and to Aslan's Country; a dream he achieved at the end of his voyage on the Dawn Treader with Caspian X in 2306. In the Disney film, Prince Caspian, Reepicheep is very sarcastic, sometimes to comedic effect. One such instance is when Reepicheep replies in a smart-aleck sort of way to Pattertwig's remark about collecting nuts. In the 20th Century Fox film, The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Reepicheep retained his sarcasm, along with his bravery and sense of humour. He also seemed to possess a great deal more patience than he did in the book, shown by how he dealt with Eustace Scrubb, who he was known to fight with constantly in the book. Yet, in the film, he only ever lost his temper with him once, when the boy grabbed his tail. Reepicheep appeared to be more amused than angry by Eustace and his snide ways, and even when he did become angry when Eustace grabbed his tail, thus challenging him to a duel, he seemed to use this as a way to teach Eustace sword-fighting. Judging by the film, he appeared to have taken Eustace under his wing, so to speak, as a sort of student, teaching him the ways of a hero, comforting him when he was turned into a dragon, and fighting alongside him against the Green Mist. Towards the end of the film, he came to care for Eustace very much, shown by his concern for him when he was fighting the Mist alone, and his apparent relief when he saw him alive at the end, and considered him a true hero and a great friend. Reepicheep admitted in the film that he could be a bit over-zealous at times, revealed by how he attacked the dragon that turned out to be Eustace trying to get their attention. Category:Personality